


That Little Titan in Your Uterus

by pocketsfullofhoneysuckle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Menstruation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Romance, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsfullofhoneysuckle/pseuds/pocketsfullofhoneysuckle
Summary: Mikasa's period has come back. Yay...
Relationships: Mikasa - Relationship, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	That Little Titan in Your Uterus

The Little Titan _(_ it sure did hurt like one) in Mikasa's uterus had been MIA for a while now, so she was not prepared and most definitely _not_ happy to wake up in blood.

Maybe if she just pretended this wasn't happening...

 _You can't just bleed in your pants all day, Mikasa: they're_ white _. Woman up._

Leaving Eren and Armin (having had their help in these matters in the past, Mikasa has sworn an oath to herself upon being brought a diaper: _never again_ ) to their playful sparing, Mikasa walked into the old, abandoned barn they would camp out in tonight.

Levi was sitting on a weathered wood barrel, his legs crossed at the heel. A worn book on stratagem was his hand, though his attention was clearly elsewhere.

"What, constipated again?" he muttered, before actually looking at her, his brows drawing together. "Why are you bleeding all over the..."

Mikasa flushed.

"It my…" Blood was dripping freely down her thighs. She was holding her blanket around her waist with her hand, as her pants and underwear were outside drying after the vigorous washing she had given them.

"...it's my _monthly bleeding,_ sir."

His book snapped shut.

"Fuck me. Okay." Levi ran a hand through his hair, pushing his scruffy bangs away from his forehead. "Uh, do you need anything? Believe it or not, this isn't my first time dealing with this sort of thing."

Mikasa thought that made sense. He'd had female squad members before - and hadn't he once (when drunk) spoke of living as a child in the underground, with his mother? One dirty mattress and crippling poverty left little room for modesty.

The sound of cloth violently ripping brought Mikasa back, and she blinked at the sight of the corporal tearing a sizable strip of bandages from the bundle he was holding.

"I keep these clean, but I'd recommend soaking them in some boiling water - can't hurt. And take a bath while you're at it, you look like something the Titan dragged in." He suddenly looked wary. "You know with Titans you have to...shove it up there, right? You've done that before? Because there's no way I'm - "

Mikasa silenced her corporal with a quick, tight embrace.

"Thanks, sir," the woman murmured, with a butterfly kiss to his cheek. "Really."

She was gone in a breath, leaving a bemused Levi to clean the floor, and wonder if perhaps it was the hormones making her so affectionate.

Still, the man invited her to sleep with him in a pile of hay that night. Mikasa fell asleep with the palm of his rough, warm hand pressed to her stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Having your period and fighting Titans? Yeah, no thanks. You go, Uterus-Having-Scouts!


End file.
